1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push cart transferable to a back holder or a chair, more particularly to a foldable device to be optionally assembled into a push cart, a back holder or a chair after a series of expansion and combination.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, the structure of a prior art push cart can only function as a push cart, a back holder or a chair. In other words, a single chair can""t be alternatively used as a back holder or a push cart.
Therefore, how to transfer a push cart into a back holder or a chair through a simple expansion and assembly is the research issue of the present invention.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a push cart transferable to a back holder and a chair for achieving the effect of functioning multiply by transferring one object into a push cart, a back holder or a chair through a simple expansion and assembly.
To enable a further understanding of the effect achieved by the features of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.